


Alternative Methods

by ALittleBitofThis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Interrogation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Rape, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren finds the scavenger girl resistant to his mental interrogation, he resorts to other methods. Kylo will get what he wants, even if it means crushing Rey in the process. Splits off from the canon plot when Kylo interrogates Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Methods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. I've been wanting to write this for a few days. Honestly a bit fucked up, but y'know what? Sue me. Hopefully this isn't incest. I can't remember all of the dialogue from the first scene, but I did my best. Trigger Warnings: Rape/Non-con.

Rey awoke with a start as soon as she felt the pressure on her mind. She felt the restraints on her legs and wrists stop her movement, reminding her where she was. 'Oh shit...' Kylo Ren was nearby, watching her in silence. 'He was watching me sleep?'

"Where am I?" Rey asks. Were they still on the green planet? She was afraid the order would destroy it.

"You're my guest," Kylo drawled, smirking under his mask. Rey bit her lip. She didn't want to be here, and his voice had an odd tone to it.

"Where are the others?" He rolled his eyes at Rey's question. She was concerned about other people. A weakness he had overcome.

"You mean the murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" He pauses for dramatic effect, strolling over to her side. "You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea.

"You still want to kill me?" Kylo Ren asks, feeling the mixture of rage and fear emanating from the scavenger.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," She snapped, glaring at him. Kylo Ren's heart skipped a beat. He was not a creature. Everyone kept saying that. He spitefully reached up, removing his mask. He can do this without it. The girl is telling herself not to look at him, but her own curiosity tells her to see his face. Her eyes avert their gaze as quickly as they looked upon the man. He was surprisingly young. She had expected an old, distorted man, but Kylo Ren's face was mostly clean and clear.

"Tell me about the droid," Ren orders. He doubts she'll give him any straight answers, but that's the fun part.

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyposcan in ic-" Rey is cut short as Kylo Ren interrupts her, applying pressure to her neck with the force. She's being a smart-ass, and he won't have any of it.

"It's carrying a section of a navigation chart. And we have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You," He scoffs, "A scavenger." Kylo Ren can sense her anger at the word scavenger, as it clearly underestimates her. When Rey says nothing, he leans in closer to her, and she shifts uncomfortably. He's so close he can smell her. Even though she is drenched in sweat, his nose picks up the sweet scent of the desert she comes from.

"You know I can take whatever I want," Kylo Ren drawls, lifting his hand to hover near her face. She stiffens apprehensively, unsure of what he is doing. He begins to reach into the girl's mind, watching her squirm at the unfamiliar sensation. Images of her home are transferred to him. Her solitary life as a scavenger. Her overwhelming yearning for a family long gone to return to her.

"You're so lonely. So afraid to leave," He taunts. "At night, desperate to sleep." Rey tenses up, trying to figure out how to force him from her mind. She knows that he is reading her thoughts, manipulating her to get an image of the map.

"You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island." Rey's breathing quickens. The more recent the memories, the closer he is to finding the map. She can't think about it. Kylo Ren digs deeper, invading her collection of memories.

"And Han Solo," Kylo Ren feels his own rage at the sight of his father, and with the mental link, so can Rey. She also feels something around her, a bit of a light feeling.

"You feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you." Kylo Ren hisses. His anger is distracting him, and in the lapse, Rey grabs hold of the feeling.

"Get out of my head," She growls, finally putting up walls to shove the ex-Jedi out of her mind. Kylo Ren raises his eyebrows. Both of them acknowledge the girl's new discovery. Rey is force-sensitive.

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there. And now you'll give it to me," Kylo Ren pushes harder against the walls, but has little progress. Rey becomes more and more aware of her newfound ability, and Kylo Ren knows he will get nowhere. He’ll have to try something else.

"I'm not giving you anything," Rey grunts. He finally releases his hold on her mind, and she throws her head back in relief, catching her breath. Kylo Ren watches her, already thinking of an alternative method he can use. The girl is strong. Physically and Mentally. Stronger than any other girl he's met. To break her, he'll have to rip away her confidence in her own abilities. Make her feel powerless. Kylo Ren shut his eyes, exhaling as the idea of what he was about to do coursed through his mind, and down to his gut. Oh, how he loved breaking people. He slowly took off his gloves, dropping them to the ground.

"I said I can take whatever I want, remember?" Kylo Ren lowers his hand from its position, brushing the girl's hair back.

"It's not just mental." Rey narrows her eyes, glaring at him with a bit of confusion. Kylo Ren smirks. She can't do anything to stop him, and that just makes him more excited. He slides his hand down the side of her face, cupping her chin. She flinches, trying to turn her head away, but Kylo Ren grabs it, preventing her from doing so. He squeezes her chin, so hard it'll probably bruise.

“What are you doing?” She demands. Kylo Ren doesn't answer at first. The girl is obviously a skilled fighter, both in will and combat. He can feel the determination emanating from her. The girl has a small form, but the harsh desert life has made her very well toned. Kylo Ren felt the muscles in his groin throbbing.

“I’m taking what I want,” He smirked. Ren tightened his grip on her chin. He lightly connected their minds, keeping his intrusion where he could subtly monitor her. Kylo Ren wanted to feel her emotions. He moved his free hand to her chest, slipping it inside the folds of her outfit. Rey flinched, and her eyes widened as she realized what he wanted to do.

“Get away from me!” Her confidence left her in a flash, and she began to struggle. Kylo Ren felt her shift from determination to fear, and he became hard from the sensation. He found his way into her tunic and felt her stomach, warm and heaving with alarm. The power he felt was immense.

Kylo Ren slowly moved his hand up Rey’s squirming body, stopping when he felt the cloth that she had wrapped tightly around her breasts, keeping them in place. That would have to go. He retracted both of his hands, resting one on Rey’s shoulder. Kylo’s other hand reached for his lightsaber, and he smirked as he activated it. Rey stared at it nervously and tugged at her restraints.

“If you don't want to get burnt, I suggest you stay still,” Kylo warned, pushing her shoulder harder against the seat. The scavenger stilled, biting her lip. Kylo Ren used his saber to cut a straight line down Rey’s tunic. He deactivated it and opened her shirt like someone would with a zip-up jacket. Rey shivered as the cold air hit her skin and flushed as she felt Kylo’s delight at her vulnerability. Her breasts weren't the biggest he’d seen, but they were still young, perky, and full. He grinned, starting at Rey’s waist and moving his hands up to cup her breasts.

“Stop!” Rey gasped. She yanked at her restraints, but they seemed to tighten the more she struggled. Kylo Ren didn't comply, rubbing his thumbs in small circles around her tits.

“I can. Just show me the map,” Kylo Ren reached into her mind, but Rey quickly blocked him. The decision barely even made it to her consciousness. She couldn't betray her friends. Ren smirked. “I was hoping you’d do that.”

Ren paused, walking to the control console. He typed in a command, and the machine shifted her body so that her legs were open. This made Rey fight harder, and Kylo Ren felt her fear increase to sheer terror as he walked back to her and positioned himself between her legs. He pressed his cock to her pelvis, feeling the friction of his pants rub the tip. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against hers.

“Show me the map,” He ordered. Rey immediately put up her walls. Kylo Ren twitched his hips, throwing his head back as the sudden motion sent waves of Euphoria through him. God, it felt good. His dick became hard as a rock. Rey felt it and her brain faltered, accidentally letting him into her mind. She tried to push him out, but her overwhelming panic ravaged her control.

'Yes, let the fear distract you. Give into your emotions,' Kylo whispered to her mentally. The sith began to grind against her. Rey whimpered, struggling to keep his mind from invading hers. It didn't work. Her thoughts were clear as day to him, and Kylo’s groin throbbed as her intense emotions surged through him. He clutched her waist with one hand, gripping it tightly. Her muscled body felt great between his fingers. His other hand grabbed her face again, holding it still as he pressed his lips to hers. Rey struggled, but Ren would not let her move from the embrace. His grinding became rougher, and he stuck his tongue in her mouth, exploring the inside. After a minute, Ren needed some air and briefly removed his mouth from Rey’s.

“Kylo! Please! Don't-” Rey gasped, being cut off as Kylo kissed her again, shutting her up. Her pleas would do nothing but make him more eager, and Kylo knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer without doing something to satisfy himself. He stopped kissing her, shifting his face closer to her ear.

“I love it when they beg,” He whispered, earning a tiny whimper from the girl. Suddenly, he pulled back, standing straight again. His fingers brushed the waistband of Rey’s pants, curling around the top. She flinched and jerked her legs against their bonds, but to no avail. Kylo pulled her pants and underwear down, revealing her pussy. It looked so clean. So innocent. Not for long. He ghosted his fingers across the surface, causing Rey to involuntarily shudder.

“No…,” Rey whispered desperately, trying to scoot herself away from him. He took his index finger and stroked her clitoris. Rey’s breath quickened, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Kylo pinched her clit, twisting it to elicit pain. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss. Proceeding, he touched the folds of her slit, testing their moisture. It would do nicely. Very nicely. The pulse of his throbbing intensified, causing him to groan quietly. He couldn't wait anymore. He took off his belt and pants, leaving just his boxers. Kylo lowered his underwear, pushing his dick against her pussy.

“Last chance. Show me the map,” He threatened, hoping she’d say no. He wasn't disappointed as Rey shook her head. He grinned, pushing the tip of his cock into her. Kylo stopped when he felt a slight pressure against it.

“You’ve never been with a man before, have you?” Kylo chuckled. Rey blushed. There were little to no other humans on Jakku. She’d very rarely seen any, and when she did, there was little to no conversation. The first time she’d had human interaction in years was when she met Finn. This was new to her; all of it. The scavenger had merely heard rumors about what went on between adults. And Kylo knew that. It just made him more turned on. He loved virgins, and he would be truly taking something. He could feel how tight her pussy was, how raw and innocent. It wasn't quite big enough to take him, but that was fine. He would make it big enough. “Don't worry, scavenger, it’s no shame. The first time will just hurt. A lot.”

As he lined himself up, his mind became distracted. Rey, desperate with fear, took advantage of her moment. She had to find a way out. With a sudden burst of determination, she threw herself at Kylo Ren’s mind, catching him off guard as she broke down his barriers. She saw his secrets, his fears.

“You’re afraid,” Rey blurted out. Kylo Ren froze, glaring at her intrusion. If she really hit home, maybe he would leave her alone. “Afraid you’ll never be as good as Darth Vader.” She had thought a little victory would help her, but she was wrong. Kylo Ren seethed with anger as she verbalized his fears. Kylo reached his hand towards Rey, clenching it into a fist to cut off her air supply. She gasped, clawing at the invisible hands around her neck.

“I’m just as worthy,” He growled. Rey struggled against the force, trying and failing to get oxygen. Black spots were swarming her vision when Kylo finally released his choke hold. The man grabbed her hips tightly. “I’ll show you the dark side.” With that, he thrust forward, ripping through her maidenhead. He pushed himself deeper, and deeper, forcing her walls to expand past their usual positions. Rey screamed, clenching her hands into fists as he went. Kylo stilled as he reached the end of his length.

“There we go. Not so bad, is it?” Kylo mocked her pain, grinning in satisfaction as a tear rolled down her cheek. After waiting a moment for her walls to adjust, Kylo slowly pulled himself back, stopping when just his tip was left inside. He squeezed her hips and thrust himself back into her, causing her to cry out in pain. He did it again and again, pulling out slowly and banging her with more strength each time.

“Don't worry Rey. I’ll make you come hard for your first time. All you have to do is beg me for it,” Kylo sneered maliciously. The latter part would be especially humiliating for her. He reached down and rubbed his finger in small circles around her clit. Kylo also leaned down and kissed her stomach, moving up between her breasts to her face.

“No…” Rey gasped, repressing the urge to do as he said. She tried to turn her face away from him, but Kylo pressed his lips to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and feeling around. Before Rey could think to bite down, he shifted to her cheek, licking her sweet, salty tears. Kylo moved back down, resting his teeth on her collarbone. Rey’s entire body shivered apprehensively as he licked. Still, Rey refused to beg. Kylo bit down, and Rey wailed, tears streaming from her eyes. The pain in her gut was getting worse, nearly unbearable as her desire grew, but she couldn't let him have the satisfaction.

Kylo slowed his thrusts, making her body yearn for the pleasure he was ceasing to give. He let go of Rey’s waist and grabbed her boobs, squeezing them in his hands and stroking her tits. She shook, trying to fight off the words that wanted to come out of her mouth. Kylo Ren stopped sucking her collarbone.

“Beg,” He ordered. Kylo slowed to a stop, and Rey tried to hold back her whimper at the loss. Rey bit her lip, but her body was fighting her and she couldn't keep it in as he caressed her tits.

“Please..,” She finally choked out. Rey told herself that the ‘please’ was to tell him to stop, but she knew that wasn't the truth.

Kylo Ren smirked, pushing himself off her chest as he continued to massage her breasts. He began to thrust in and out at an equal pace, hitting at different angles until he found the one that made Rey gasp. Kylo aimed there every time, and after the fifth thrust, Rey came.

Her entire body convulsed with the power of it. Rey bit her lip, but there was no concealing the moan. Her cum flooded her, enveloping Kylo’s thick cock and leaking out her slit. Kylo chuckled, increasing his pace with the new lubricant. It was his turn now.

Kylo delved into her, fucking her long and hard, but was not quite close enough. He clutched her hips, pulling her towards him as he pounded into her. Still not hard enough. Finally, he took advantage of his powers, using the force to yank her entire body towards him as he thrusted himself forward. Rey screamed as Kylo came, his semen jetting into her. Kylo gradually slowed his pace, groaning from the release. After a minute, he finally pulled himself out of Rey. His head rested on her chest.

The girl’s heartbeat was still quick, her breathing panicked as what had just happened sunk in. They were pretty much done, but Kylo wanted her to remember it in every way possible. Rey flinched as Kylo stuck a finger into her, swirling it around. He removed his hand, looking at the mixture of liquid that had collected.

“Taste it,” Kylo Ren shoved his finger against Rey’s lips but she refused to open her mouth. He grabbed her jaw, yanking it down to stick his finger in. Rey gagged, trying not to swallow the bitter taste. She tried to bite down, but Kylo was pulling down too hard. He wasn't going to let go until she licked his finger clean. Neither of them moved, their eyes locked onto one another. Rey’s eyes resonated with pain, while Ren calmly waited for her to comply with his command. It took a few minutes, but Rey’s desire to get away from him overtook her pride. She began to lick his finger, cleaning it off as quickly as possible to get him out. He nodded as she finished her work, and Kylo removed his finger, wiping what was left on it on the edge of Rey’s tunic. He took a deep breath, returning to main reason for his presence there.

“Now, about that map,” Kylo Ren brought his hand to her face, plunging into her mind. She didn't put up a fight, but the sith got nowhere. Everywhere Kylo looked, he just saw images of himself, what he looked like to her. Rey was too hooked on what had happened, and he knew he wouldn't be able to make her think of the map at the moment. Kylo Ren released his hold on her head. A bit of time and the information would be easy to extract. He moved away from her, pulling up his pants. Kylo Ren lifted his hand, and Rey’s pants were pulled back up as well. Her top was wrapped back around her, as Kylo hoped to discourage any rabid stormtroopers from mimicking his actions.

“I’ll be back for that map soon, and you will give it to me,” Kylo reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Remember, you’re mine now.” Rey glanced at him for a mere second before averting her gaze. She warily pulled at her bonds, only for her captor to smirk.

“Don’t bother. You’ll never get out of those. Just enjoy your stay,” Kylo let the torment roll off his tongue as he swept out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Rey bit her lip, looking up at the dark ceiling. Tears gently cascaded out of her eyes, but she ignored them. She could still feel him inside of her, her body throbbing. The room stank of sex, and her mouth was powerless to remove the taste of Kylo’s tongue and finger. Rey took deep breaths, her heart rate slowing to a normal pace. No, she wasn't completely broken, but her thoughts began to build up in her mind. Kylo was much stronger than her in the force. It's no surprise she couldn't fight him, and Rey understood the reality. She wouldn't be escaping any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to eventually add another part with Finn attempting to free Rey. And no, it's not going to be fluff.


End file.
